An Icy Winter in Hell
by MickiTheMouse
Summary: I,am Astoria Greengrass. Disowned, and all for creating Hell. He, is a sarcastic, great prat of a bloke. And I swear, it'll be a white winter in Hell before I give him the time of day. But, did you hear? The Devil was iceskating to work. -BACK-
1. Of Pugsly, and Malfoys

Alright, this is a story. Obviously. About, who else(?), one of my recently favorite characters. And a minor character that should've gotten more attention. Guess yet? Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass! This is after the ending of the last book, by a few years I suppose. (This, is more a prolouge than anything.)

Taking place during the time when Death Eaters are in Azkaban-or dead, of course, Harry and Ron are Aurors, Hermoine is off being smart, and Slytherins... Well, they're just Slytherins.

EDIT: I've fixed up the first chapter, so I advise re-reading. I've fixed typos and added a bit in.

...

_I've always hated parties. Especially parties my sister held, she always found some way to humiliate me by the end of the night. I led myself into it, though. I should never have made attempts at going. But my family would only shame me further if I didn't, and I was meant to take care of my sister in the aftermath. (Despite her trumping me in age.)  
_

_For starters... She was never able to hold her alcohol - muggle or not -and constantly tripped down the stairs. Amusing? Of course. The downside, was my being blamed for her drunkenness, not to mention anything else that went wrong._

_And, of course, something always went wrong.  
_

...

Bright. That was the first thought, because everything was bright. Looking around, I had to blink multiple times until my eyes adjusted to the unnatural light. Pug-face Parkinson was the first person in my line of vision, smiling and talking to another small group of purebloods. A thought, an image, remembering the typical Hogwarts arrangement. I almost smiled, had my Hogwarts life not been an altogether terrible experience. Being as I was supposed to be a Slytherin, and got sorted into Gryffindor... Well, you can imagine how that worked out for me. Walking forward with practiced grace, and a calm facade, I managed a polite smile at Pansy.

"Oh, Greengrass. I didn't think you would be attending."  
"And why, Pansy, is that?"  
"Your sister had informed me that you were too busy... working on your reputation as a Blood-traitor. I mean, with you-"  
"Funny thing, that. Isn't it, Parkinson? Even as a Blood-traitor, I can still hex you into petrifaction until next July."

Pansy shut up after that.

...

_I never liked her, Pug-face Pansy Parkinson. Too much different with us for any friendship. (Daphne, of course, sought her as a way to climb to the top. The top being 'Malfoy's Gang'.) I had never liked the pug-contorted features of her face, the fact that she couldn't get her kicks without others unhappiness-other's pertaining mainly to me, her whorish tendencies... Even now, a few years out of Hogwarts, I hated ever speck of her being. She hadn't changed._

...

Nearly an hour after that, I was still having an 'interesting' discussion with Pug-face and my sister, Daphne. I had a feeling all my brain cells might just burst after this much stimulation from those two. (No, really, the muggle bashing and all else made just the best conversation.

Scowling to myself, I slipped outside and watched wearily for a moment before straightening in the light green dress and sighing. Of course, it was only natural-feeling out of place, I mean. What with those bloody stuck up gits, I would be surprised if I ever wanted to be around them. Mother and Father, though, would be disappointed if I refused to attend.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"  
Surprised, I jerked away from the voice having just emitted from the shadows. Sneering at me from a few feet away, was boy. Well, not so much a boy as a man now.

_'Astoria Greengrass.'_ would have been my response years , that was all it took. That name had scared enough people into submission, but I didn't rely on my name anymore, instead I sent a leveled gaze to the platinum blond. I found myself studying him intently, for a second, before turning my eyes away with a scoffing sound. It was unnerving, that. He was still eying me curiously, nearly inspecting me.

"Stop analyzing me."  
"I'm not."  
"Your staring at me as if I was a bloody textbook."  
"No, I would be _more interested_ in a textbook."

That, was not surprising. Average at best, I found myself to be plain. Plain brown hair, plain pale skin, plain face. Forgettable, blending into the background. Nevertheless, I used the one thing I could be known for against him. A serpent's tounge, and sharp wit. It had worked quite well in school, and I supposed it would make well enough then.

"I'm surprised to know you can even read a textbook. What with your being used to having others do everything for you. Funny, that. Even at Hogwarts you had those two oafs doing all your bidding for you, from school work to blackmail to bullying."

Something akin to surprise flickered through cold, grey eyes. Normally, that would make me grin, I settled for a smirk instead. Much less potent. He was a fun way to get some kicks, annoyed too easily. But it was always a risk - especially so with him not recognizing me.

"How dare you-"

"I would suppose it's stupidity. Although, I am told my pride is what will kill me."  
"Insufferable, lowborn, mongrel."  
"No better than a ferret, though."

The match of tongues would've continued, had my sister not popped outside with Pansy. Said Parkinson proceeded to try and wrap herself around the blonds arm. My sister gave a suspicious glance, ready to fire an insult if need be. Too bad for them, I was already half inside by the time she turned back to me. I would regret that, I supposed. Insulting Malfoy so openly. Oh, I would regret that.

...

_Draconius Black Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Draco. Malfoy. I prefered Malfoy. He was a year or two older than myself, graduated before me. I hadn't seen him much around Hogwarts, but the stories told a lot more than I wanted to deal with. (Besides, he and his kept their distance from me if only because of my last name. Actually, we were a lot alike. I mean, I hadn't been Slytherin, but that damned hat put me near close.)_

_ He always thought his looks, his name could get people to bend to his whim. Really, he was right. Most everyone had started off with a name. Harry Potter, of course, Parkinson, Malfoy, Greengrass. Few people made it anywhere without a name anymore._

_I remember, he had the worst threats sometimes._

...

"My father _will_ hear about this!" He's snarled at me-It was my third year, and we had been in in a corridor close to the Great Hall. I'd just made quite a few snide remarks, before using a small hex on him. He, was not pleased.

Not surprisingly, I never heard of his father 'hearing of this'.

...

One of his better threats was when I was a fourth year and I'd stood up for a poor Hufflepuff girl in the corridor. He and his two big-boned friends had been harassing her. For being a mudblood, for not being like them. I'd very nearly gotten hexed by one of his goons - Goyle, I think it was - when I shot out in front of them to defend the girl.

He'd been right terrifying that time. His eyes seemed a colder grey than the concrete and the sneer on his face went to a threatening scowl. "Don't get in my way you petulant child. I'll have you thrown in a broom closet somewhere in the dungeons with the rats and snakes." He'd leaned in closer, put his wand in my face looking beyond angry.

"I don't care who you are you pathetic Gryffindor, I'll have you outed in a moment's notice."

The girl had thanked me, if I remember correctly, before rushing off in a blur of tears and sniffling. I stood there for a good ten minutes before moving. It was around dinner then, but I know I didn't go back to the great hall. I was too terrified of running into them again, so I'd gone back to my tower.

I think that was my first real taste of fear.

...

_Ah yes, it would be a white winter in Hell before I grew to even like Draco Malfoy._

...

_**By the way, did you hear? The Devil saw a patch of ice, and a few drops of snow on his way to work today.**_


	2. Of Idiocy, and Insanity

crazy's wat i aim 4 : Thanks for the review! Seeing as your the first to review. This is, as of late, my favorite couple as well. Thanks for the review and compliment. Hope you enjoy the second chapter!

EDIT: Done editing and fixing up this chapter as well. Added in a few things.

...

_I could swear at times - multiple times, for that matter - I was a complete git. I mean, expecting to never deal with the purebloods I'd grown up with was idiotic. Maybe on a lucky blue moon kind of day I managed, and when I holed up in my apartment. But if I went out in public, even if I tried, avoiding them was a harsh ordeal.  
_

_But avoiding Draco Malfoy? Damn near impossible. Oh, color me silver, it was impossible._

...

Stressed, tired, and utterly annoyed, I whipped around to face one Theodore Nott, grinning down at me. "What in the Snape-bothering bloody Hell are you doing here?"

He was tall, thin, though not without muscle in his own right. (Kind of like a rabbit, really...) His eyes flashed with amusement as I 'humphed' and put my hands on my hips. My day had not been going well, and he wasn't improving my mood at all.

Nott was nice, in general, witty, but a Slytherin. Always more than one motive. Checking every angle, taking every advantage. We could've been friends in another life, was I not so suspicious of him. I glared. He grinned. I sighed. He looked triumphant.

"Do you always take the piss out of our former potions teacher in vain when upset?"  
"No." I paused, making a face and shaking my head. "Yes."

He laughed at my expense, hooking an arm over my shoulders and guiding me down the hall. Brown eyes flashing with amusement as he continued to steer me away from the books I'd been examining. Whacking his hands off of me, I turned to scowl at him.

Wondering if he had gone insane, I sighed and eyed him carefully. "Was that completely needed? I was trying to find something, before you interrupted me. And for that matter what in the Hufflepuff do you want?"

"Hufflepuff?"  
"...No."  
"Right. Well, I think D-"

"_Astoria_!"

...

_My sister overreacted a lot. I mean, Pugsly might have been her best mate, but she couldn't right go on marching up to me in public and demand I explain what my 'relationship with Draco Malfoy was and why I was harassing him'. Then again, she was never too good with subtle, really. Funny, that. I was more a Slytherin than she was even in school. I always told her she was never fit for green and grey. (Yellow, though, now that was her color.)  
_

...

"Harassing? Draco Malfoy? Relationship?"

"Yes, precisely."

At her huff of words, I nearly doubled over with laughter. Dear Merlin, she was amusing. "Alright, who force-fed you this load of hog-wash?" I cleared my throat of a laugh. "This is ridiculous, Daphne."

"Hogwash?" I didn't think her voice could get any shriller at that moment. "Pansy and I _saw_ you with him!"

"Yes, at the party."  
"See, you admit it."  
"No. I admit to having a hardly slightly civil conversation with that great prat."

Thank Merlin for Nott, because he interrupted me before I could continue to smart-mouth my sister and insult Malfoy. He put a hand on my shoulder, smiled at my sister, and tried to excuse me from the conversation.

Daphne seemed to realize he was there then. Realized she had an appearance to upkeep and a reputation to tidy. My sister gave that dazzling smile, which infuriated me to no end, and piped up before he had the chance to drag me off.

"And Astoria?"

I considered ignoring her, looking back over my shoulder at her. "Yes?"

"I need you to meet me at The Three Broomsticks tonight."

I needn't ask why, it was incredibly obvious. Well, to me. Whenever Daphne wanted to go out, drinking, she usually asked me to tag along. Mostly because I didn't drink, and she couldn't head home afterwards. Mom and dad would completely kill her-if she didn't trip down the stairs and break something first. So, she invaded my flat and nearly destroyed my home in the process.

I should've said I was busy.

"Yeah, Daphne, I'll be there."

…

_The first time she asked me to tag along, I figured it was to make up to me. For all the years she acted like such a git, a bitch. I haven't gotten drunk since. It had been her last years at Hogwarts, and a few friends along with her were sneaking off to Hogsmeade. And the Three Broomsticks. When she'd invited me along - even if I was a Gryffindor - it was a surprise to everyone. An unwarranted surprise, it turns out.  
_

_Actually, I overheard her snickering with Pansy. Her exact words had been "Oh, c'mon. My sister's such a prude, she's only there to keep watch...", I tuned out after that. I made it my personal mission to screw her night over. Which went... Well, in general._

_I only remember about half the night. Trying something that burned my throat, another that made me lightheaded. Eventually, when we had gotten back to Hogwarts - just on grounds, not the dorms, we ran into a few Slytherin boys.  
My worst nightmares._

_At the time, first seeing the four was a surprise. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. How we ran into them, and a majority of the night after, were blurred bits and pieces. The part of the night I remember clearest, was when Draco made a comment I should've ignored. At that point, though, I'd not much cared. It ended in an argument, sharp words, and anger-induced actions. In short, we argued, and I socked him in the face._

_I figured he was still sore about it, the great prat._

...

At around maybe two in the morning, I was pinching the bridge of my nose and yanking my sisters skirt down-seeing as it had ridden up to an unnecessary height. She grinned, blond hair bouncing as she turned to look at me, green eyes twinkling with mirth. Mirth at what? Well, I couldn't tell you. Out of nowhere, she burst with laughter, leaning back in her seat. A few curious stares met me, and I frowned, straightening her myself.

"Daphne?"  
"Y-" she stopped with another bout of giggles before opening her eyes to look at me. "Ye-s?" she pulled out the vowel, still grinning.

"Whats so funny?"

"You!" Another fallout of laughter. "You're such a prude! Not even a si-ngle drink!" She still held out the vowels, and it positively irked me.  
"I'm your designated whatever."  
She paused, eyed me almost sadly for a moment. "You were always so horrid, you know. As a kid. You did the exact opposite of this to ruin my night - now look at you, sober as a duck when I want to have a fireshooter with you."

Frowning at that, I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. Apparently, it was time to take her to my place. With her still giggling, I managed to drag her about two thirds the way there before she dropped to the floor with a disgruntled whining noise.

This had happened before, when she was in one of her moods after drinking. Another frown took its place on my face and I rolled my eyes, trying to heave her up. She gave another loud, shriller whine. Catching others attentions. I felt my face flush, and embarrassment flashed across my face.

"I don't wanna go!" She cried, and a few more stares turned to us. "You're... You... Such a grotty, naff, bint! Take someone's enjoyment besides mine!" For a moment, it seemed silent, but soon the voices faded back in and my sister's green-eyed glare and firmly set pout took first position.

Whipping out my wand, I placed it firmly under her nose and narrowed my eyes. Surprise and slight fear flashed across her face, the fear settling in her eyes. "You will get up _right **now**_, or I will petrify you, and drag you with me through the streets by the back of your neck."

A long period of silence fell over her before I heard someone chuckling behind me. Straightening and turning, I again found myself in front of a dark haired man with brown eyes. Raising a brow, I leaned down and slipped my wand back into my boot before looking at him.

"Stalking me, are you?"  
"Can't resist the presence of a pretty woman." He replied just a quick, "But no. Seems were in similar situations, eh?"

Rolling my eyes, I opened my mouth to reply when scattered curses arose behind him. He merely glance back, while I leaned to the side in confusion to see who was behind him. My brows twisted up and I imagine I looked a ross between annoyed and distressed. My first thoughts were an immediate 'Bloody hell!'. While my first words were a different matter.

"Oh shit."  
"Damnit, Nott. Where the bloody hell did you _go?_"  
"Obviously, I'm right here."

Apparently, my worrying didn't need to be there. He hadn't given me a second glance, though he gave the space behind me an odd look. Plain face, mousy brown hair, and blue eyes. I looked nothing like a Greengrass - a Greengrass had golden-blond with green eyes. And I was completely unremarkable. Forgettable.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and did a 180 to face my sister. Who was officially passed out on the ground. I considered leaving her, before thinking better of it.

...

_In truth, I was a tad disappointed to see he had no remembrance of me. It wasn't surprising, since he had no recollection of me from our school years - granted, he was older. It was hard to forget him, though. He was handsome -at Hogwarts he was the Slytherin Sex God, or Slytherin Prince, or something like that - hot, and charming in most eyes. His eyes, were the hardest part to forget._

_Silver._

_Silver and guarded, even when drunk._

...

An hour later, I somehow ended up with a couch transfigured into a bed, a table transfigured into a bed, and a chair that Nott had thrown himself into and passed out in. Somehow, he and Draco had ended up tagging along, and passed out in my living room. After a mere three hours of sleep, I was awake again. With a groan, I found my throat to be surprisingly dry, and I sighed. I managed to get to my kitchen without incident, only to freeze upon entering the doorway.

A blond head of hair had seated itself in a chair at the table, hands covering the owners face. Again, I almost left without saying anything. Instead, I sighed and proceeded to retrieve a glass and fill it with water. After sipping it, I turned around to find silver eyes inspecting me. Lingering in certain - _coughyoucreepybastardcough_ - places too long. Eyes narrowed, he returned to glaring at me straight in the eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Though I find this obvious, your in my flat."  
"Who the Hell are you?"

"You saw me at the party." Recognition lit his face but he didn't ask for a name.  
"Why am I in this Hell hole?"

I sighed. "Nott brought you here after you got drunk off your arse. He's asleep." His hands came to his head once more. "Headache?"

He glared at me in response, before resorting to a withering look. I gave a smug smile, before rolling my eyes as he returned to glaring. Apparently, he was drawing his own conclusions as he inspected me. "Don't you have a house elf?"

"No," I scoffed, eyes rolling. "I live here alone, there's no need for one." I heard him mutter something akin to 'lowborn mongrel'.

I tried to keep it simple, keep myself an unnamed figure he'd held banter with. "I'm no more lowborn than you. Nor anyone else for that matter."  
"Gormless bugger."  
"No better than a ferret, though." I quoted our last conversation and his eyes narrowed further.

"Who do you think you are?" his sneer returned.  
"For now, I am your hostess. But I do not deal well with threats. So, I wouldn't hesitate to drop your sorry ass onto the street."

"Can't take the heat, Greengrass?" This time it was my eyes that narrowed with surprise. He'd figured out who I was at some point - quicker than I'd suspected.

"Can you, Malfoy?" his smirk returned full-force as he eyed me up and down again. Gaze burning across my body, I'd never felt so bothered. Laid bare, violated.

"Your such a dog."  
"Woof." He rolled his eyes, gaze returning to the table as he let contempt slip into his voice. "You're not worth my time."

I turned back around, placing the glass on the counter and sighing, before going completely tense and freezing. I felt arms on either side of me, and warm breath running across my ear. I only noticed the wand under my chin after getting over the shock of realizing nobody had been near this close to me in years. Eyes narrowing, I raised my chin a bit higher in defiance.

"What do you want?"  
"Excuse me?" I hissed, glancing at the bit of blond seen out of the corner of one eye.  
"Nobody just lets someone into their home without ulterior motives."

I scoffed in response to his snarl. "Nott brought you here."  
"I don't trust him-"  
"-And you've known each other since you were kids."  
"Please." He half-growled, "He's just as Slytherin as the rest of us."

"You. Rest of you."  
"Besides, he kidnapped me to go out anyway."

"Kidnapping is such a strong word." Nott grinned from the doorway, leaning against the wall. "I prefer... 'Surprise adoption'." Nott sighed, running a hand through his dark hair before rolling his eyes. "Come off it, Draco. We both know your only getting your kicks out of scaring Astoria."

Firstly, what gave him right to call me by my first name. Second; I would vehemently deny the faster beating of my heart and the slight fear running through my veins. briefly, I wondered if Malfoy was crazy, but his wand disappeared and he pushed off the counter with a chuckle.

"You left me in such a small place, with nothing to do."  
He supplied, sitting back down. Theo moved forward and rested one hand on a chair, leaning against it. Nott grinning, Malfoy smirking. Somehow reminded me of Hogwarts, and the picture of them in their last years flashed through my mind. An involuntary shiver attacked my spine.

...

_I wondered a bit if I was slightly fond of the two-no, maybe Nott. (Theo had a nice ring to it for a nickname...) Not Draco. Actually, I found myself wondering whether or not they were insane yet. Of course, after the Battle Of Hogwarts none of us were really sane anymore, were we?_

_..._

**_And didn't you know, didn't you hear? The Devil saw it snowing in the horizon this morning._**


	3. Of Sisters, and Apparrating

"What is he-" she stopped to amend herself. "What are _they_ doing here!"

Unsurprisingly, my still-having-a-hangover sister had decided to screech her displeasure at our companions to the world. Sadly, it seemed she wouldn't wait 'till morning. She marched right up into my face, scowling, somehow still pretty with a mess of curly blond locks and furious green eyes. After a moment of sneering from the Malfoy counterpart and a snicker from Nott, she rounded on them again.

"Get **out!**"

This irked me, not so much the fact that they were being told to leave as the fact that my sister thought she could take rule in my house. The flat I paid for with my own hard-earned money. (I had been cut off out of 'lack of respect' and being a Blood-Traitor, because some things will never change. thus leaving me to pay for the apartment myself.)

Frowning, I stepped forward in a somewhat protective manner, blue eyes flashing with annoyance. I think Daphne spotted it, because she frowned lightly and cut me a look that obviously told me to back off. At this point I was sure she wanted to spit acid into my eyes.

"Look, _Queenie_," I used her old nickname simply because she detested it, "I do believe this is my flat, not yours. Am I correct?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but I continued before she had a second's chance. "So, you shouldn't be telling others to leave. I could very well kick you out if I wanted to." And here, she had me pinned.  
"But you wouldn't would you?" She smiled at me, "No, you can't."

At that, she was right. If I kicked her out, she would completely ruin whatever I had going. In truth, that wasn't much - but still! I was trying to do something with my life, which was simply complicated in itself, and she knew that our parents could ruin that chance for me. Rolling my eyes, I managed to ignore her long enough to turn my eyes back to the two males having a muted conversation at my table.

The two didn't notice me for a moment, continuing in hushed tones. Malfoy made a scoffing noise, Nott glanced up at my raised brow and gestured something to Malfoy. The blonde's eyebrows shot up immediately, a smirk suddenly quirking his lips.

I thought a heard a mutter of 'really', but ignored it. An uneasy feeling settling in the pit of my stomach, I cleared my throat and both looked at me this time.  
"Even if I don't like to say it, my sister is right." She gave a triumphant smirk here, "You have to leave, and so do you Daphne."

She gave a small squeak of "What!" and I gestured toward the exit with a hand before sighing. Nott was practically grinning as he strode leisurely towards the door, Malfoy was, well... Malfoy. Straight faced and kind of bored looking.

Daphne, on the other hand, was absolutely furious. And instead of taking the door, she found it more suitable to use floo -making a mess in my living room. Just before the well known blonde got completely out the door, I slammed it shut on his ass.

I heard Nott's laugh while Draco cursed and growled out, "You'll regret that, Greengrass."  
And regret I will.

...

_And regret it I would. You see, I had counted on that being the last time I had any form of contact with him. Just mere superficial surface encounters from there on out, right? Well, I was shite wrong. On the upperhand for me, I got myself a job. Finally, I was getting back to what I'd planned to do with my life.  
_

_It couldn't really be called much, and my social life decided to plummet - but really, I'd never had much of one anyways - but it was something. I worked for the ministry, mostly building things up and then knocking them down again. Checking up on reformed Death Eaters. Checking up on..._

_The Golden Trio._

_And spying on - stalking! - anyone the Ministry still had it's suspicions with. This including former Death Eaters._  
_Current Assignment?_

_Draco Malfoy._

_...  
_

I had been following the blonde around since maybe six the morning, and it was now 7:30 at night. I didn't get why they suspected the bloke of anything, they didn't have any reason so far. All the ferret had done today was meet with Nott, Blaise, ask some random people on the street a few questions-they all stared like he was crazy-and...

"Pansy freaking Parkinson!" I hissed, sliding around a corner to overhear them.

"Pansy, this is no place to be talking,"  
"Oh, come off it Draco, nobody's following you."

"Parkinson." Malfoy's voice lowered to a growl and I leaned slightly to see his eyes flashing dangerously at Pugsly. She furrowed her brows, looked sadly pretty.  
Her voice faltered, "Pansy, Draco. You never called me-"

"Look," I had to snatch myself backward as he looked around, "this is important, very _very_ important. I need your... Help."

I could only imagine what that meant, and I let out a string of curses as Draco apparrated - that tosspot - to his home within seconds. I couldn't follow. Well, I wasn't supposed to anyways. My goal for the past week had been to follow him, gather information, subdue their suspicions, and inform them of any difficulties.

My assignment wasn't to break into his home. But... My weak point had always been curiosity, I mused as I apparrated myself as well.

Unfortunately, I had never been good at apparrating. Then again, fortunately, Malfoy had not charmed his house to prevent enter by apparration. I landed with a loud, pained crash in what I thought was a bedroom. Silence echoed angrily through the house and I had the smarts to tuck myself away in the shadows under the bed when I heard conversation outside the door.

"Draco," a whiny voice coerced with irritation hissed, "There's nobody here. C'mon stop being paranoid."

No response. A pause before I saw two shadows pass by the door. Taking my chances, I crept outside to follow - because it was seemed obvious I'd already risked it, might as well go full out.. I ended up stalking carefully down the stairs, nearly tripping twice, and going through a hall and another room before they stopped.

Malfoy, I noted as I watched from just around the corner of a door, was lounging on a couch while Pansy watched with something akin to hope - or maybe distaste? it was hard to tell - in her features.

He looking surprisingly bored, blankly looking up at her - she turned so that I could barely see her face. For all it was worth, I was far less suspicious. Pansy had the familiar set to her body language, confident, breezy, and a smile on her face and gleam in her eyes. I figured she was either about to proposition Malfoy, or beg him to marry her. Maybe somewhere in between.

"We both know how things have been since..." She made of face of resentment briefly, "Hogwarts."  
"I know how things have been for _me_, Parkinson, and it's all I care to know about." She flinched.  
"Dracie," she cooed-he scowled- "We all know who you supported. Voldemort should've _won_ that war. Harry Potter, the mudblood, and that damnable Weasley ruined it all for us."

Mafloy practically spat. "Us?"  
"Purebloods. Supporters. They won't trust us, and the only way were going to keep the purebloods going is to marry. We both knew it would come to this, don't even pretend for a second you thought otherwise. Life is hard for supporters, and it won't get any better."

I myself, fumed at this. They'd brought it upon themselves in the first place, being who they are and doing what they did. I missed the majority of the blonde's reply with my mental rant.

"-Voldemort. And stop that."  
Completely oblivious, Pansy said "Stop what?"  
"Saying _us_."

Bemused, I brushed my hair from my face as I leaned for a better angle. Pansy, looking very much wanting to jump Malfoy, was half bent over him. At his words, she recoiled somewhat violently, shock evident on her features. She sniffed, turned toward me - I flung myself against the wall - and a forlorn expression came across her face. I would bet - though I couldn't see him - Malfoy was smirking at her back, that or sneering. Probably sneering.

"You're not implying what I think you are?" She asked after a moment, and I heard her footsteps move toward my position. "Dracie, please," she sounded like a lost child, hurt and confused. "I know what you wanted back then."

He practically snarled his next words at her and I knew I'd been wrong about him either smirking or sneering. "No, you didn't. None of you did."

"We could've had something again, Dracie."  
"We never had anything in the first place." He sounded tired, in a horribly piteous way I'd never expected from him.  
Her voice went hard and I imagine her expression matched. "Goodbye, Draco."

He didn't respond, and I just caught a glimpse of her apparrating away. Being as silent as possible, I slid back-against the wall and waited. Five. Ten. Fifteen. Half an hour. Forty five motionless minutes later, I stepped into the doorway and gazed quizzically at the couch. Draco Malfoy was sleeping peacefully.

And I had been standing stark still for nearly an hour. I twitched. Even asleep he managed to be an ass - I'd been standing still for nearly an hours waiting for him to leave. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, and looked around. I'd been stupid enough for one day, it was time to go. Ministry of Magic, apparrating, good idea? Probably not.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the sensation that never came.  
Eyes flashing open, I felt every bit of my body burn slightly, before my limbs refused to move. No petrifaction or anything, just freezing and a lightheaded feeling. I glanced towards the still-asleep-used-to-be-Slytherin and realized what must have happened.

The world started spinning and everything went black.

...

_Now, as for those of you going 'Wait, the mansion wasn't charmed, you apparrated there.', well you're right. I hate Malfoy. Scratch that. I hate Slytherins. Sneaky, paranoid, overthinking pricks who engage wards when they go home and when they leave.  
_

_But, upon making an abundance of noise and alerting the older male to my presence, he must have become paranoid. This resulting in his making sure that a charm was placed immediately. And really, my life was just going to shit that day. I suppose that was only the start of my troubles. Pansy being included in those troubles, Malfoy being part of the problem, and Nott being meddlesome... You know, I think I was giving up luck completely._

_Time to lie my way out of it._


End file.
